New World, New Life
by SAL-Chan
Summary: Back when the New World was starting, a small boy was captured and soled into slavery. Now he awate for the day to be set free. Two other teen's cros over into the new world looking for money and expirance. A fragle girl who was betten makes a daring esca
1. A life in the New World

****

"SAL": Hi Hi!! What's up! I got a new idea so I'm just gonna write it out.

****

Pain: ~Stare's at "SAL" _hard_~

****

"SAL": Well that one idea, yea. You still got that scar? 

****

Pain: ~nodnod~

****

"SAL": ~smile~ Well you learned you lesson, didn't you?

****

Pain: ~nodnod~

****

"SAL": Cringe and Max still out?

****

Pain: ~nodnod~

****

"SAL": Good. Go help them…

****

Pain: ~Runs away quickly~

****

"SAL": ~Shakes head~ Sometimes they can be way too much…but you gotta love them…anyway…

Before I start, I wana give a shout out to my S.S. teacher for teaching me about this point in history. Though I am making up my own part of it. And thank you to Liz-chan. You're the one who said this were a good idea.

*Note: I am making up this own point in time. Just because the numbers are a point in time, I have created the city and names of all people who are in it. The parts of the country are not going to be accurate but I will get it as close as I can. I made up my own history, but part is true. 

**Note: Pardon my rashness. Pardon my mouth and my punctuality. 

***Note: I might skip and put together time a little. This is sorta an AU but in the same respects it is out world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. I do own my town and it people, my ship and my plot. 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

****

New World, New Life

By SAL

Chapter 1: A life in the New World

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

I was shaking. No…I wasn't cold…

They all looked at me like I was a caged animal. Some spook behind paper's and colorful fan's.

What do you want form me?

The door opened and 2 men came at me, picking me up on my wobbly legs. I knew my eye's were wide and I was pale…but I was 7 for god's sake. 

They placed me on a piece of wood, infront of all these people. They all stared at me like the last piece of food.

"Ow, numer orty nine. A male ong ad, but tlong. Es art on ough…o et a edin art at one huind olars."

…Watt…this is a totally different language. So I am in another country…o no… 

"One huind!"

What?

"Two huind!"

…wate a seck…

"Three huind!

"Three ift!"

No! Wate a minui-

"Nine huind!"

The crowed stared at this lady in the back. Her hair was a light blonde and she wore a blue dress that had puffy white frilly things coming out the front. She had a smile on her face and a fan in her hand.

All was quiet.

What just happened?

"Oing once!"

what…

"Oing twice!"

NO!!! NO watt!!! I don't wana be-

**__**

"SOLD!!!"

****{7 Years Later. About 1850, Gafield; North Carolina}****

"Run!"

"I can't run anymore!!"

"Too bad! Run!"

"O god!! They're still there!"

"Just run!!!"

"Through there!?!"

"They won't find us there! We'll go back later!! Now run!!"

"They're gone!"

"Don't stop yet! They might still be running after us!"

"Stop! **_LI_**!"

I skidded to a stop a few feet before the small river. My breath came in slight gasps as I wiped the sweat off my forehead. creating more dirt smudges. I turned and stared at my follower.

The boy's sand blond hair was ruffled and sat around his ears. Blue dress pants had some dirt smudges, as did his ruffle collar. He had lost his pressed jacket back on the planes before we started. He was bowed slightly, hand's on knee's and panting visibly.

"Jeff. Dam man, you really can run if you wana." I stated to the boy. He lifted his sparkling blue eye's towards me and smiled slightly. 

"Pretty fast for a uppey, ach?" He smiled. I shook my head and turned toward the small river again. I cupped my duty hands and scooped some water, drinking it quickly. Doing that again, I splashed my face and wiped it on my dirt smudged shirt. 

"I've seen better…" I said, looking to my right where he did the same. He laughed a little and looked at me again.

"Where? You haven't even been off the land." He stated, smiling. I just stared at him with a straight face but telling him with my eyes. His jaw dropped and he shook his head. 

"That is so not fair."

I laughed out loud.

This is my daily routine now. I have been here for as long as I could remember…that's about 8 years now. I know a language and a half, which is more than most people on the land. Well, I wasn't a slave anymore… and indentured servant, but not a slave. 

My blond haired friend here is Jeffery Clayton. I've grown up with him over the years. His mother, Miss Carla Clayton bought me as a slave when I was younger, but quickly changed that name. She knew how idiotic those people back in…wherever they were. She saved me, she did…what and angel.

How I got here? Well…that's something you'll find out later. And so, my story will start. Welcome to my new world…the world I have only known…

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**__**

****{ Present. 1850. New York Harbor, Manhattan}****

Wow.

This place is amazing.

"Amazing, isn't it?" A gentle voice spoke. I smiled and looked towards the left to face a tall, skinny man dressed in black slacks and a white dress shirt. His jacket was slung over his shoulder and his hair seemed blue in the sun. Gold-framed glasses covered his midnight blue eye's as well.

"I have never seen anything like this in my life!" I shouted, skipping off the rap and onto the dock. "There was _nothing_ like this in Japan!" I smiled, spinning around, letting my red dress spin out form me.

"True. England has this elegance…but seeing the old colonies is something different all together." The tall boy said, walking soon after me. He stopped and took a deep breath, seeming happy to be on solid land again. I put my finger to my chin and stared at the boy.

"You name was…what again?" I asked smiling slightly, blushing a little. The boy laughed softly and smiled, extending a hand toward me. 

"My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. I am from England and will be staying here for quite some time." He smiled. I laughed a little and grabbed his hand.

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura. I am from Japan. My father thinks business will be better in this country so I think I am staying for a long time also." I smiled widely at him., his blue eye's lit up somewhat.

"Where are you going?" He asked politely. I thought for a minuet.

"Well father did say something about going south so…" I stared at him again. Her really had kind eye's. 

"I too, believe that I am going south." He stated, griping my hand tightly. I did the same. 

"And," He added, still smiling. "I believe we will become very good friend." I laughed a little.

"Me too." I stated, squeezing his hand slightly. 

"Me too…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

****{Present. 1850. Kelwork Manor, North Carolina}****

"Stupid bitch!"

A back hand.

"Little fucking know it all!!"

A crack of a whip.

"Silly little bitch!"

A kick in the rib's.

"You deserve this! Dam you!" 

A punch in the face.

I was sent flying against the shack wall, it shaking in a warning. My lip bled as I felt my eye swell shut. Blood was dripping down my back as other cut's reopened. I cast a glance at my master with a soft violet eye. 

Peter Kelwork's face was red with anger. His tossed black hair was pasted on his fore head and his eyes were shining with a dark blue. A thick leather whip lay in his hand, dripping crimson while his other hand was red and clenched. He stared hard at my fragile body which I had curled to prevent further beating.

"Now, now Peter!" Shouted an old female voice as a short, wrinkly black woman with white hair falling from a wrap around her head came from the shadow's. She took the whip form the tall man's hand. "We gonna have no more of that!" She said as the white man glared at her and turned, stomping out of the hut. The elder woman came next to me and sat, taking my face in her hands.

"You all right there, Da?" She asked sweetly as she stroked the trickle of blood off my face. I shook my head 'yes' as she padded a slight bruise on my left check. 

"Shouldn't be trying that any time again, Da. He there might kill you, he will." She stated in a quiet voice while placing a piece of cloth on my breast, adding force to stop the bleeding. "That there gonna leave a mark." She smiled.

I nodded once again, looking out the small window into the cotton meadow. 

"That there the 8th time you tried to get away this month…" Her soothing voice cooed. I sighed and leaned back against the old woman, lettings my head rest on her soft lap. Her pink lips split in a smile. 

"You wana get away as much as I, Da…" She cooed, stroking my short violet hair. I closed my un-swollen eye and lay back, enjoying the last ray's of sunlight hitting me. 

"But I'm far too old to get as far as you…"

I nodded slightly.

"You're so sweet, Da. I wish I was as young as you again…"

I nodded, her voice getting farther away.

"…You're blessed with beauty, grace and a strong heart. Do well with them, hun…"

Sweet, sweet sleep was going to take me away form this cursed place. Away from the pain of my every day life and into bliss. To take me away form this dang place and back home with mother and father…if I ever had any…

__

Sleep sweat angel…for your adventure will start soon…

The voice was light and welcomed. I was taken away form this ranch into my dream's of my love…

Sweet, sweet…dream's…of some place far away…

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

*Chapter End*

_____________________

"SAL": See what my idea's can do?

Max: ~groggily~ yes…I passed out for 4 hour's because of it…

"SAL": ~giggle~

Cringe: ~softly~ Yea…I saw my stomach…ewww…and Pain can't even talk.

Pain: ~frown~

"SAL": …~sigh~ I love my boy's…^///_\\\^ KAWAII KUSH KUSH!!!

Cringe and Max: ~Smile~ We love you SAL! 

Pain: ~Smile~

"SAL": …~Smile quickly fades into an evil smirk~ Well then…you would mind trying some more of my cooking, would you?

Pain, Cringe and Max: ~Quickly pale/ Wide eye's~ 

"SAL": ~Smile~ Old habit's die hard!…O boy's…

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~###

Real end.


	2. The Plan

Hi Hi!! SAL-chan here! So.I really wanted to write this fic so.  
  
Pain: Yea. Like you wana write you 5 other fic's.  
  
"SAL": Shut up Pain!  
  
Pain: ~sniker~  
  
"SAL": ~glare~  
  
Pain: She's gonna kill me later.  
  
"SAL": ~glare~ Let's just start before my writing becomes as sour as my mood.  
  
Pain: Too late.  
  
"SAL": .~Twitch~  
  
Pain: .o shit.  
  
I just wana say thank you to Keetra for her one and only review. So this chapter is dedicated to you, my reader!! And this story is for Liz-chan, who helped me with the fic.  
  
*Note: I am making up this own point in time. Just because the numbers are a point in time, I have created the city and names of all people who are in it. The parts of the country are not going to be accurate but I will get it as close as I can. I made up my own history, but part is true.  
  
**Note: Pardon my rashness. Pardon my mouth and my punctuality.  
  
***Note: I might skip and put together time a little. This is sorta an AU but in the same respects it is our world.  
  
****Note: For all who are wondering, I am an S+S / T+E fan only! No crossing at all. That's the way it goes!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. I do own my town and it's people, my ship and my plot.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ New World, New Life By SAL  
  
Chapter 2: The Plan ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
****{1850. Gafield; Clayton Plantation, North Carolina}****  
  
A tanned longhaired woman sat in a book walled room. She sat behind a cluttered desk, papers filling every space. Locks of her vibrant blond hair fell around her shoulder's that were covered by a crimson red velvet dress. A lacey collar came out the front and a leather ribbon tugged at her back. Gold framed eyeglasses sat atop her nose as she studied. A candle sat on her desk, just emitting enough light to read and write. Her right hand scribble's freely, stopping once in a while to dip her quill pen in a small bottle of ink. The setting sun is shown behind her from the large bay window that the desk is set back in.  
  
"Miss?" A Small voice echoed through the large room. Picking her head up to reveal her dazzling blue eye's, the elegant looking lady stared toward the door. With her head just peeking through, a small black girl's head and hair that was tied neatly in a ponytail hung to the side. The small black girl's eyes were shining a dark brown against the setting sun. The woman took off her glasses and placed them on the desk as well as the quill. She then folded her hand's under her chin and smiled at the girl.  
  
"Yes Abby?" A velvet voice came from the woman's soft, pink lips. The little black girl or Abby stepped into the room in a short floral printed dress. Abby bowed slightly and spoke to the floor.  
  
"Your son and Li have returned." The child spoke with a tint of amusement in her voice. "Me and my friend's tried chasing 'em down before but they run too fast, Miss." She finished, shuffling her foot. The woman smiled at the girl.  
  
"Very well Abby. Tell them to come in my office, pronto. And you go back to playing with your friend's." The woman smiled as the girl's head popped up, a happy smile on her face.  
  
"Yes Miss!" Abby called as she bowed again and shuffled out of the room. A moment passed before the woman changed her smiling position. She sighed and stood up, pushing the chair back and walking around to the other side of the desk, a frown placed on her face.  
  
Shortly after another second, two distant voices came up the hallway slowly. The woman crossed her arm's and stared at the door.  
  
A knock.  
  
"Come in!" The woman's lip's twitched slightly as the door opened.  
  
Standing in the threshold was a boy with sand blond hair and ever glassing blue eye's. His blue pants where dusty and had spot's of mud while his black shoes were more of a grey now. His white shirt was dirty and no jacket was found. His usual tan face was smudged and his hair flustered beyond belief.  
  
"Yes mother?" The boy panted slightly, a smile still placed on his face. The woman's frown deepened.  
  
"Don't you 'Yes mother' me, Jeffery!" She yelled, the calm tome of her voice evaporating. The boy's smile faded instantly as he stuck his hand's in his pockets and found the floor very interesting.  
  
"First of all you skip out on church with me, Jeffery. That is the main thing." She yelled, walking over to the boy and staring down at his 5"3' figure. "Then, you run away from Abby and her friends when they have a message for you from me." She continued, not half-happy.  
  
"Then you get yourself dirty and you don't come home until sunset!" She finished, hand's on hips. "Explain! Now!"  
  
He lifted his head slightly. "But mom-"  
  
"-No but's Jeffery! Damn it, Tell me!"  
  
"It's my fault Miss." Came a male voice from the hallway. The woman crossed her arm's in front of her chest as the haggard looking boy stepped out into the room, looking down at the floor. He wore brown pants that were ripped about his knees. His used-to-be white shirt had no sleeves and was parted in V at his chest, laced and tied shut. He wore no shoes and his chocolate hair was matted and stuck up in different direction's. The woman stared at the taller boy with mirth in her eyes.  
  
"Now Li," The woman cooed while she placed a hand on his head. "Don't take the blame for something you didn't do."  
  
"But I did." He mumbled back as she ruffled his hair again. The woman's face split in two as a glowing smile captivated her face.  
  
"Very well!" She stated as she dropped her hand and was met with a pair of surprised glassing blue eye's and surprised hallow amber eyes. The woman walked back to her desk and picked up a piece of paper. Showing it to the boy's, she spoke.  
  
"This is a letter form my friend's back in England." She handed the letter to the brown haired boy as the blond leaned and read over his shoulder. "It say's that her and her son are coming for a visit and they will be staying at our house for a while. She arrived two day's ago and will meet us in the town tomorrow. I want both of you to be there when we greet her." She was now met with shimmering dark amber and crystal blue eyes. Her smile widened.  
  
"Yes boy's! Get yourself clean and shinny! We are going to town!" ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
****{Present. 1850. Kelwork Manor: Formal dinning room, North Carolina}****  
  
The black haired man sat at a dinner table with 7 other people. A delicious turkey dinner was smoking before him yet he had no intention to eat it. His head leaned on his hand that was still quite red from the incident yesterday. His deep brown eyes were soft again as he daydreamed about the girl.  
  
Sure he beat her, that's what slaves were for. She had been all her life and yet he couldn't seem to understand why she would want to run away form the plantation. So, for control purposes, he needed to beat her. But what about the beating excited him so?  
  
He couldn't for the life of him find out what about the usual beatings got to him so. Maybe it was the way she jerked at every crack of the whip. Or the amount of her blood he got on him. But most of all, he thought, is the way she scream's in agony. Yes, that's it. Her scream set's him off. He looses himself in her scream, and it makes him go wild. Yes.that was it.  
  
"Peter!" A crisp voice cut through his dream. The man snapped up and stared down the table toward the head seats. A woman in a proper blue dress with straight black hair and deep brown eye's stared back at him. She was standing up, hand's propping herself up and expelling her chest.  
  
"Yes mother?" Peter responded to the older woman. The woman sat down and smoothed out her dress and stared at him again.  
  
"Peter, introduce yourself to these fine people will you?" She said in an irritated voice. Peter shot a look to the man sitting next to him. The man's hair was black and his deep blue eyes stared at Peter, a smug smile on his face.  
  
"But mother, Why cant Robert do it?" Peter asked as the blue eyed man next to him sat straight up. The man then turned to Peter.  
  
"Don't try to get out of your daydreaming brother." Robert's blue eye's flashed. "It's your own fault."  
  
"Peter!" The woman yelled again. "Do it!"  
  
Peter sighed and stared at the small girl across form him. Her light brown hair was tied with two ribbons on either side. Her eye's we liquid emerald and held shine like no other. Fabric, the color of her eyes, stretched down under the table and she stared at him with a hand covering her mouth, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Hello, my name is Peter Kelwork." Peter spoke lightly and averted his gaze to his mother. The girl across form him smiled.  
  
"Hello.my name.is Kinomoto Sakura." The small girl said, a small smile on her face. The taller boy next to the short girl stared at me, his eye's a dark and stormy gray and deep brown hair ruffled. I shot back an innocent glare. The little girl, Sakura, finally elbowed him in the side.  
  
"Kinomoto Toya." He said simply as the man next to him smiled. His hair was a lighter brown and his eye's were a soft chestnut. A smile was constantly on his face.  
  
"And my name is Kinomoto Fujitaka, head of the 3 of us." His voice was kind and gentle.  
  
"Very nice to meet you all." I spoke quickly and stared down the table more.  
  
Sitting next to my brother was a girl with waist long light brown hair and eye's the color of tea stained paper. A strapless red dress was raised just far enough to make my brother drool. A pure red stone was laced around her neck and almost hung in the slight part of.the dress. Aki was always a shower girl, but that's to be expected. She did live with.THEM for most of her life. God would I love to beat her also.  
  
Next to Aki was a shorter boy, hair looking black with flicks of blue. His eye's were a deep ocean and his composure was purely English. At the head of the other end of the table was a woman with straight black hair. Her eyes were a golden color and her smile kind and ever present. The Hiiragizawa's. The always-snobbish Miss. Elan R. Hiiragizawa and her stuck up son Eriol. My mother loves the two but me and my brother cant stand them. But old friends of parent's can't be shoved away so you get stuck with them. And now, they have come to live in my state. To forever bug the heck out of me!  
  
Well at least they would be out of my hair tomorrow.then back to the beating's.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ ****{Present. 1850. Kelwork Manor: Side Yard, North Carolina}****  
  
I put the final item in my small bag ant tied it up. A cup, a shirt, my shoes and a pair of socks, and one small towel. Those were my belongings. I was luckily to even have underwear and a dress with small holes with a few bloodstains. I slung the makeshift bag over my shoulder and started to creep out the door to the small shack.  
  
"You be trying to go get away now Da?" The old woman's voice called softly from the floor. I looked down at the woman, her hair frayed about her head. Her soft black hand took one of mine and pulled me down so he whisper's could be heard. I nodded when I shrunk down enough. I had my face contracted in a straight line and my eyes were glossy, I knew. I was not going to get caught this time. No matter what.  
  
The woman smiled at me, 4 teeth missing.  
  
"Have you hope always my dear," She said, letting my hand go to take a chain off her neck and handed it to me. I clenched it in my hand and stood up. "Have hope and find love, Da. I will miss you." A tear fell out of my eye and slid down my cheek, making a skin colored path.  
  
"I will miss you Alice." I spoke lightly, which is something I rarely do. "You raised me and you took care fo me." Another tear slid down my check and I whipped it away and placed my hand on the old woman's forehead, combing her hair slightly.  
  
"I love you Da. Always and forever remember me now. And sing again once more.Get out alive, girl.you can do it. Bye now.see you soon again some day." And with that, the woman closed her eyes. A few more tear's slid down my cheeks and onto the woman's face. I still combed her hair softly.  
  
"I love you too, Alice. I'll remember you and maybe.I'll sing again one day. Sleep well forever old woman." I tucked the fragile old black woman's body in and kissed her forehead. I then stood up, letting my tears flow freely. I walked to the door and stood in the bright moonlight for a minuet looking back at the woman. She looked peaceful. "See you soon again.one day.mom."  
  
I then ran across the lawn toward the house and parked myself under the dinning room window. Being bold, I popped my head up a minuet and found the room.empty? But.  
  
Pushing the subject to the side, I ran toward the two charges that were parked on the driveway. The light was off in the front so the only light I had was the moon. A few more steps and I was home free!  
  
Making it to the back carriage I took to the shaded part of the side, where the moon didn't shine. Quickly, I opened a small storage compartment on the bottom of the carriage and shoved my stuff into the back. With my quick feet, I climbed the tall carriage and sat on the canopy. My heart was pounding as I lay down on the top, staring up at the moon. I stayed still for a moment before I remembered.  
  
I lifted up my right hand and opened it. There lay a turquoise crystal, it's shape spear like. Around the top of the crystal was a band of silver that connected the small gem to the leather strap that was quite long. Tears came to my eye's again as I slipped the strap over my head and lay it on my chest.  
  
"There is no need for tear's." Spoke an accented male voice. I sat straight up and stared toward the end of the canopy where a head and two arms lay. This boy's complication was pale in the moonlight, but his eyes seemed to blend in with the night sky, making it seem as if they were two holes in his head were his eye's should be. The only definition between the two was the golden glasses that lay themselves across his face. The heart rate that I had before rapidly increased and I felt all the blood in my face drain. Seeming to know what happened, the boy smiled and pulled his lengthy form on to the top of the carriage.  
  
"Do not worry. I have escaped also." He spoke lightly, lying next to me on the top. I moved over slightly, ready at any time to jump off the top and run back to the shack. His hand quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me over and away from the edge. Fear erupted in the pit of my stomach and rose to my eye, as more tear's fell.  
  
"Shhh!" He placed his other hand on my check and made me gaze into his eyes. "You don't have to be frightened. You could hurt me faster than I could hurt you." His voice eased me somewhat as I relaxed in his half embrace. His smile was captivating and his eyes, with more examination, held little flecks of gold and silver that contrasted so well. I felt myself relax and turned away form my stranger to stare up at the moon once more. Moments of quiet settled between us and I felt him give one last stare at me before laying down and staring up at the gloried half moon also.  
  
"You know," He started, his voice barley above a whisper. I lay down again, enjoying my wanted company that I felt from this boy. We continued to star at the crescent. "I hear once.that if you stare up at the moon long enough.your are able to see your loved one who hasn't found you yet, starring back at you as if they were right in front of you."  
  
I sat up slightly and stared at the boy. He had a small smile on his face and continued to stare at the moon. His face was illuminated more now, every dimple and crease of his face coming out into the moonlight open. He was truly a beautiful boy. The boy smiled.  
  
"My name, for further reference, is Eriol." His lip's parted delicately and let his soft not-yet-man voice come forth . I simple could not take my eye's off him.  
  
"And what is the name you happen to go by, dear girl?" He said as he rose his face to my level, our nose inches apart. My heart beat fast in my breast as my blood ran to my face. I sat back somewhat, feeling the air rush to me quickly. And before I knew it, I had fallen.  
  
Thing's happened in slow motion. Eriol's face slowly disappeared as the light of the moon disappeared. My head fell back and my legs just slipped off the edge of the carriage. Fear flowed through me, my eye's closed tight, and I felt my heart stop. For a moment, it felt like the world had stopped moving and I was frozen in terror, falling. The way I was falling and the amount of gravel on the ground that I would be falling on to plus the angel (Head first) that I was falling would certainly hurt much more than the tip of master's whip. I felt his fingertip's brush mine for a moment as it attempted to grip my hand.yet it failed.  
  
I tensed, waiting for my fall that seemed so long. I was ready to be stabbed by little rock's or have my neck broken. I was ready to be killed by my master for being caught and injured. But I was not ready to be caught.  
  
I fell into softy arms and the feeling of pure silk. The sent of lavender filled my nose. I slowly opened my eyes to find a pair of bronze eyes looking back at me. A set of honey colored bangs hovered inches above my face and a red stone now sat on my shoulder. Fear welled up again, as I struggled slightly in the woman's grasp.  
  
"Quiet little one, " She soothed, holding me closer. "There is no need to worry. I am a friend." She smiled.  
  
"Nakuru!" Eriol's voice came in a hushed hurry. We both looked up to see a paler, flustered boy. The girl holding me giggled a little and set me down.  
  
"Eriol! Pleasure to see you again!" She hearty shouted and waved up at him. His eye's widened and he put his finger to his lip and did the 'SHHHHHH' thing. The tall girl puckered her lips and put her hand's on her hip's.  
  
"Fine then! Go and be all pushy." She pouted, smiling slightly. I shrunk back into the deep shadows and clutched my new necklace.  
  
"Im going to have to get used to again." Eriol sighed, next to me now. I jumped over and fell, landing softly on the rocky ground.  
  
"Sorry bout that." He spoke again, extending a hand down toward me. With some fright left in my eye's, I took his hand. He pulled me to my feet and.didn't let go. I stared at him, but he seemed to be concentrating on our hand's and not at me. That's when I noticed a tingle sensation in my hand. I stared up at him again only to be grated by the side of my female savior's head. I stepped back a bit, releasing the soothing warmth that was his hand and almost fell again. The woman smiled and stepped back, placing her hands on her hip's.  
  
"My name is Akizuki Nakuru, and I'm a friend of Eriol's." She smiled. "But all the English people here just call me Aki cause they really cant speak my name." She laughed somewhat, and smiled sweetly.  
  
"And you." The girl, Nakuru.poked me in the nose and smiled wider. ".Are our new little secret!"  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"SAL": ~sigh~ Finally.I thought that I would never finish this chapter.  
  
Pain: .Well you also need to finish ASD's chapter.it's been like.2 month's even before your other name crashed.  
  
"SAL": ~GLAR~ I thought that you were going to be a good boy.  
  
Pain: Well I just figured that since I'm going to get the crud beet out of me, I might as well just speak my mind.  
  
"SAL": .~sigh~ I might as well start wrighting out more of my other fic.But first.PAIN!!  
  
Pain: .shoot.  
  
  
  
~A writing~ "SAL" a.k.a. SAL-chan 


End file.
